Research will be directed toward the goal of developing a safe, simple and reasonably priced method that will allow patients with neurogenic bladder dysfunction to void (or empty their bladders) at reasonable intervals and remain continent, at the same time preventing lower urinary tract infections and protecting the kidneys from deterioration related to the abnormal hydrodynamics of the neurogenic bladder. Methods to be used singly and in combination have resulted from research carried out by the principal investigator and previously supported by NIH grants AM 0809-03S and 5-R01-AM 16312-5GYA, and the work of others. These methods include intra and extra-urethral prostheses, intermittent catheterization, surgical operations on the urethra and bladder and pharmacologic manipulation of the autonomic control mechanisms of the bladder and urethra.